The Codex Mythril
by the snow shadow
Summary: A series of lore bits from my own custom chapter of The Mythril Lords from their traditions to their actual captains and champions.  Each bit will talk about a different battle, character, relic, or characteristic of them. Allow you to see information from the days of their creation to the current era of Imperium
1. Introduction

Who are the Mythril Lords space marines? They are an ancient loyalist chapter of Space Marines known for its brutally quick strategies combined with overwhelming force. They are an exceeding large chapter of Adeptus Astartes who favor lightening strike tactics involving excessive use of fire, both natural and psychic. They are the rulers of the Myseraian Empire, a shard of the Imperium which lays past the halo stars. An empire united under a single flame and values strictly enforced by the chapter. With that primary world being Mysera, that serves as the chapter's homeworld, the seat of power, and main training grounds.

Their origin has long been a question of the Imperium, even its most clandestine of organizations. This primarily focuses on who the chapter calls its ancestors. They show great affinity to both the sons of Vulcan and Khan and have had a long history alliance with both of them. Neither though claim the chapter as one of their own. What raises more questions though is the exceeding the high number of psykers. With even the weakest of their kind being nascent psykers. Something unseen in nearly any chapters. The final question is most often when were they founded. Records showing them in operation before the third founding do exist, but nothing shows them as being part of the second founding. It is often considered that some of these imperial records could by distorted due the unreliable nature of warp based communications and the Lords have never been the most forthcoming of information.

There current state though is as much of a mystery to the wider Imperium as their history. While the majority of the Imperium knows of them as a crusading chapter, this is not actually the case. The chapter controlling a small empire isolated from much of Imperial space. Nevertheless, they have managed to become well-loved by much of the civilian and guard population while being in many cases outright despised by the Ecclesiarchy and its military branch. They are well known for protecting imperial citizens above more strategic positions, though openly spreading contempt for the imperial faith.

Their chapters cult worships the ideals of the past. This mostly surrounding the imperial truth and the era of the great crusade. An idealization of the past along with combination with the idealization of the flame itself as a symbol of human advancement. This goes so far as to be the basis of the chapter's livery. With its three central colors representing three core values that it wishes to embody and they believe the past had perfected. Their traditional connections to the imperial truth though while not unknown among the chapter of the Astartes, who many see the emperor as a father rather than a god, the Mythril Lords have been known to take this to exceedingly unique extremes.

These extremes are often the cause of their feud with the Ecclesiarchy. These traditions though are though are now causing many issues with the rise of Roboute Guilliman and his Primarus Marines, the chapter rejecting them and their kind. They are disgusting imitations of the Emperor's creations from a pathetic, arrogant child trying to upstage his father.

In the following chapters will be going to go into their many facets from their traditions to their current captains and champions.

* * *

This being the intro it is rather sparce on information.

I thought I would give sort of a play by play of my chapter from its history and its current state. While I did try to write a story for them, it did not pick up much interest and I hope to maybe get some attention to it. Or get some people just intrigued in them. I have had them for a long time and since I am looking at a death watch game, I thought to actually get them together. I will be exploring numerous bits of their lore and hope you all enjoy my own chapter.

Read, As The Flame Burns In Shadow if you want to see some of the chapter's history in more detail or my work on Fictionpress on the same name.

8/15/17


	2. Chapter Companies

The Mythril Lords are far from Codex compliant chapter in even the best of cases. It descends from both their worship of the Great Crusade and the very early years as a pure crusader chapter. For one the Chapter is not organized the companies entirely by rank, excluding the first and tenth company. The Chapter delegates those ascending from the tenth into different companies by the affinities of the marines. Each company is supposed to be an entity of its self though and is still be able to take on any role necessary. This is mostly due to The Divided Millennium. A time in which the chapter was utterly broken into dozens of strike forces, their gear and strategies became highly specialized. It was not until The Usurs Crusade where they all reunited.

This has though in the end made them a more unified chapter as they rarely ever send a force of any single company, even if they could. They even show this as a point of pride that their unity the type of unity the emperor wanted for all peoples.

The chapter contains a total of fifteen chapters and they do not believe in keeping the rule of one thousand marines. With each company keeping a few hundred at any time. Despite this, they normally try to keep three hundred per company enough to conquer worlds.

1st Company: The Phoenix cult. The veterans and strongest pyskers of the Chapter reside here. While they can be one of the slower moving companies of the Chapter due to their terminator armor, they make up for this by warping into the heart of the enemy or the use of the Chapter's remaining stormbirds. Even still it is not uncommon for them to completely forgo heavy armor.

2nd Company: The Ionchúisitheoirí, those who are adept with jump packs forming the primary group of assault marines of the chapter. They also are often used to train the scouts in the use. They are some of the most brutal fighters into the chapter. Their captain has almost always the chapters Lord Executioner.

3rd Company: The Neiptiun. The primary fleet commanders of the Mythril Lords. Scouts that show an affinity for naval command, boarding, or piloting are inducted into this company. The company controls the Aquila Ignus, the primary vessel of the Mythril Lords fleet. They excel in ship defense and boarding actions. When the company must make planetary engagements it is composed mostly of deep strike tactical marines and assault marines.

4th Company: The Maoirseoirí. They are the guardians of Mysera. While much of the Chapter will forgo static defenses the Wardens are the least attuned to such attributes. This is not to say they do not prefer speed but they are often the most solemn of their brothers. The company holds a great deal of the Chapter Devastators.

5th Company: the Claimhdeoirí. Due to interacting with numerous feudal worlds during the Divided Millennium the company shifted in its time alone, taking on many of the traditions of feudal worlds, it is not uncommon for this company to fight with sword and shield, each squad normally having at least one single champion, most often the sergeant, holding these. Many of the most chivalrous of the chapter are inducted into this company.

6th Company: The Dóiteáin. in a chapter of pyromaniacs, this company embodies the chapters love of fire, using a great number of tactical marines and an abundance flamers and melta weapons. If it can be burned down they are going to and if it can't, they will find a way. During a particularly long campaign in the middle of the Divided Millennium, they ran out of munitions long before battles ended and were forced to siphon promethium from local gas giants and planets.

7th Company: The Seanmóirí. Chosen for thier charisma and zeal. The are skilled orators and passionate in the imperial truth, they are known to win over worlds without firing a shot. It is rare that any Chaplain or fire tender was not originally considered for induction into this Company if not transferred from it. In there early years they interacted with many human population that had been lost

8th Company: The Artos.

9th Company: The Treallchogai. The explosive masters of the chapter using the chapters hit and run tactics to deliver high-grade charges. They are experts in quickly rigging charges and the meant to take high-risk operations to remove enemy fortifications that would hinder the quick strike tactics of the chapter.

10th Company: The scout company of the chapter, though it also maintains a standing force of battle brothers. It is filled with the members who excelled in the occupation of scouts and are used to train the next generation.

11 Company: The sealgaire. Formed during the Divided Millennium from a battle group originally comprised of members each company. Their ultimate task involved attempting to hunt down the former brothers of the Fate Seers. They are some of the most skilled shooters in the entire Chapter and are known for being a suspicious lot among the chapter. Though they have been some of the best when it comes to rooting out enemies.

12 Company: The Dullahan.

13th Company: The Ruather. They are chosen for their love pf speed, being far greater than common in the chapter, and skill of lighter quicker vehicles. They personify the chapters love of speed and are the most compulsive of the chapter. It holds the largest supply of attack bikes along with attack jet. They are known for a rash and youthful nature. It even has the youngest captain of the chapter.

14th Company: The Scoláire. The company is of those chosen from the most contemplative and intelligent of recuits. They are the most devoted to the acquisition of knowledge and arcane study. They practice the most experimental of arcane powers. While they are not always the strongest Psykers of the chapter, they are the most practiced, knowledgeable, and skilled.

15th Company: The Taiscéalaithe. They are devoted to knowing more, chosen from those who are exceedingly curious, exploitative, and those who wish to see more. They are the great pathfinders of the chapter, constantly looking about the deep edges of space for new worlds to build their empire in the edges of the galaxy and galactic rift among the halo stars. They are some of the most adaptable and quick thinking pragmatists. They are some of the most skilled in the use of technology.

* * *

A little bit about the companies and their organization I thought this would be one of the better chapters to have early on so you have some information on the chapter. Next, I am looking to probably put up on of the captains or one some of the early history.

Read, As The Flame Burns In Shadow if you want to see some of the chapter's history in more detail or my work on Fictionpress on the same name.

8/21/17


	3. History: Origins and Foundations

The Mythril Lords claim origins from a legionnaire and former librarian of the Crusader Host. The Host was a Legiones Astartes Honour Guard stationed on Terra during the Great Crusade, every legion was represented, some were numerous in their membership and others were few. Along with being a form of an honor guard, the members of the Host were meant to stand as their legion's representatives before the Terran Council, the precursors to the Senatorum Imperialis, in all matters in which the Legions held a stake. While the position is no longer tradition widely

When news of the Horus Heresy reached Terra, Rogal Dorn had all members of the Host imprisoned, save for the legionaries of his Imperial Fist. In time some of those imprisoned escaped, some had their fates left unknown. A small number were freed on condition of their performing a great deed. While the Astartes name is held in secrecy by the chapter, they claim that the gene father of their chapter was one of those imprisoned few. Being a Terran born member of his legion he argued his innocence and swore an oath to defend terra which would be tested to great limits during the siege of Terra where he forfeited his life in battle with traitors.

As he passed from this life, the crusader was granted a final honor of his gene-seed being used in the construction of a new space marine chapter. Fifty-five years after the second founding, the gene-seed that would form the Mythril Lords was finished within another few decades the chapter was trained. Of the chapters produced during the Second Founding, it would be the last to truly be formed ca.127.M31. The chapters recruits were drawn primarily from the old Terran nations of Albia, Albyon, the Achaemenid Empire, and Merica.

The armor of the crusader has been stored away with a relic for ages past, and it is from his the chapter gains two of its chapters armor colors. A wonderous silver which represented the industry and machines of Terra to build and progress. The verdigris green to represent the life and beauty of Terra and humanity. The crusader was granted the right to repaint his armor from the colors of his legion after swearing to the Sigilite that his service was to humanity first. While it is not known whether he coined the term himself, or not, the crusader would be gifted the title "The Mythril Lord" from the color of his armor. It is from this the chapter takes its name, the name partially torn from the works of a long-dead Terran novelist.

The battle brothers of a dozen chapters would watch and train the first members of the chapter, these mentors picking out the best of the recruits to be the chapters command. Not all of these watchers were truly to train the young Mythril Lords though but to assure the quickly developing psychic powers of the chapter did not attract any undue attention from the forces of chaos. For despite the honor of their gene-father, Many still saw the heritage of the Crusader Host and more specifically the line of the crusader to be tainted, no matter his loyalty to the golden throne. Despite these suspicions though, the chapter was trained diligently, developing friendships and rivals alike in these formative years and while some have faded with time, many burns as brightly as ever. The three largest influences though were the former legionnaires of the Salamanders, Blood Angels, and White Scars. A number believe that the Mythril Lords' founder might have descended from one of these chapters but if there is truth in this, it is unknown. Other theories hold that this influence might simply have been largely due to those chapters acceptance of Librarius Departments and the use of psykers, being the first legions to accept their kind.

The leader of this new chapter was haughtily debated by those who trained the chapter. The choice went down to twin brothers. Nyarlathotep and Azoth born of the former Achaemenid Empire. The two surpassed the rest of the recruits, always using their competition with one another to spur them on, when they worked together they were the invincible brothers. Nyarlathotep, the older brother, was the weaker of the two, but he was calm and intelligent for his age. Azoth, the younger brother, was stronger in both physical and psychic prowess even charisma, but he was a raw and savage weapon that often was brash and prone to getting into brawls that left him bloody and almost dying. Eventually, they would choose Nyarlathotep, seeing the boy as the far more pragmatic choice as a leader. A choice many questioned at first.

One the day of the chapters completion it is said that they in their entirety stood in front of the gates of the imperial palace and sang their praise to the Emperor and the Great Crusade before they were to head off to crusade against the enemies of mankind. This moment would define the chapter as its master Nyarlathotep and Azoth, was leading the praise when what could only be called a miracle happened. Nyarlathotep's Gauntlet would turn to molten gold and a singular psychic flame would appear in front of them all. It moved all about to openly weep at the beauty of the tiny flame, that burned with no source. Nyarlathotep would declare it a gift from the emperor, a piece of his very souls. The manifestation of the Emperor's hopes and dreams, proclaiming it the Crusade's Flame. Whether this is truly a fragment of the Emperor has never been determined for the flame has denied and rebelled against all investigation from those from the Inquisition, Scholastia Psykana, and numerous other imperial organization. That is when the chapter has even let others attempt to examine the flame to any great degree. The flame is all too often guarded as their sacred birthright, which must be protected.

With that ceremony done, the chapter would board their Chapter Barque, Requiem Star, along with the other battle barges, capital warships, and escorts such crusading chapters are provided with. With the Requiem Star carrying a flame of the great crusade reborn, they set course towards the nearest imperial battlefront and dived into the warp.

* * *

This one was a bit of an oddity to write as my opinion of what I wanted their founder to be and who I imagine their grandfather to be has changed a good number of times over the years, but I found that I really like this idea. I have always tried to connect them to the little pieces of lore the never got very much explored, the Crusader Host and Astropath Wars and so on. So I liked the idea and potentional of the host.

Check out the main Warhammer story I have been working on, Lost To The Warp, or one involving the Mythril Lords, As The Flame Burns In Shadow.

Please fave, follow, comment, or do whatever you feel the story deserve. Why not check out my other stories on my FF or FP of the same name.


	4. History: The Fissure

"Blood bounds sons tread the path of old night, lost of purpose. Yet in black fire, abound an emerald sea, an abiding spark does rest, beacon for the undying host. For in ash all is reborn as day and night sever. To the heart, the broken jewel does call."

—Set Oschea, part of a prophecy from the fissuring, said to detail the ultimate fate of the chapter

o00oo00oo

A few centuries after the Third Founding (c. 300-450.M32.) the Mythril Lords Chapter was growing in power and size. There was one among the Chapter, that was to become more than all others, Oschea Set. He had earned the title of "The Fate Seer" due to his prowess in discerning and changing how events were meant to unfold. He quickly ascended the ranks from a scout to battle brother to veteran and then to captain. Many thought that one day he would take the mantle of Chapter Master, still at the time the chapters first Nyarlathotep Roshaun.

Oschea although was always trying to delve deeper into the future, to know the fate of the Imperium and how to best serve man. He saw a fate though that caught his attention, he saw the death of an entire world. He felt every single life become extinguished in a single moment, Exterminatus. His heart filling with sorrow and he began to look for some way to change the world's fate. What world this was is still debated to this day by the warrior scholars of the Mythril Lords. Many however have come to the belief that Oschea witnessed the death of his birth world. If this is true none can actually say, all that can be said though as it broke the Astates like nothing had affected him before in his lifetime of war.

Oschea began to glimpse into the future of the Imperium and saw all that it would become. It horrified him to his very core. He proclaimed that mankind would slowly destroy itself, piece by bloody piece. They say it drove the Mythril Lord mad, for a month the pysker isolated and fasted in search of a fate that could save mankind. He found what he was looking for in time, yet the fate he saw was treason. The Imperium would have to fall and the children of man would have to hide through the coming age of darkness.

Oschea would come out of his self-imposed isolation in time, bring forth the visions that had been haunting him. The ramifications of his words startled much of the Chapter. Oschea 's reputation for foreseeing the future was well known even outside the Chapter, his visions had helped save the lives of many brothers within the Mythril Lords. It made his words resonate with much of the chapter in a way that few others could. A gap between the Mythril Lords grew over time between those who thought the Imperium was mankind's only hope and those who thought that the Imperium was not suited to protect all of man.

This growing tensions accumulated into little more than philosophical debates for a time. Chapter Master Nyarlathotep thought that crushing such debate would only validate the beliefs of those against the Imperium. He saw that so long as the ideals of both groups were that mankind had to be protected than they would still fight as one even among disagreement. For a time it was so, the chapter united more by their love of man than their ideas on how it had to be done. Azoth and Nyarlathotep had to strength to quail any aggression between the two parties if they ever arose, which was rare. Oschea himself even working to keep civility among his brothers.

The peace within the Chapter was maintained for some time, but eventually, it broke. The conclusion of a campaign to assist failing Imperial forces in the galactic north against a Word Bearers force sparked debate between two zealous brothers. A shouting match quickly turned into a battle of minds and fists. The tensions that had been growing under the surface began to splinter forth into open conflict. Some tried to intervene but there was little that could be said to calm either side once they came to blows. A psychic storm war brewing as they fought. Ideas and emotions clashing in the warp and serving as a beacon to what was to come.

Nyarlathotep and Azoth Roshaun, the captain of the first company and the chapter masters' twin. took a step to stop the conflict, but they were too late as such a clash of powers does not go unnoticed by the denizens of the warp. A creature used the already weakened barriers to push into the materium. The creature was able to kill several of the Lords, before being banished back into the warp by Azoth and Nyarlathotep. The two brothers were able to bind the creature, though in the throes of its death it released its power in a singular explosion.

The bothers were able to hold the daemon's tide of psychic power, but at the cost that they were broken from the effort, they exhumed. Both sides of the conflict stopped at that moment as they saw their leaders fall. Brothers on both sides of the conflict fell down and wept at the sight. Azoth stood on the edge of death, while his brother was broken of body. Neither of the sides had wanted this to come to conflict, let alone the death of their chapter master and the captain of the first company.

The two parties turned on each other as quick as the began to grieve. It was only by an intervention that bolters were not fired. Nyarlathotep, using the last whispers of his life, commanded the Lords to let those that followed Oschea to leave, no more death among brothers would be spilled this day. Thus Oschea and his Seers disappeared from known space. The chapter master with the last of his strength passed his life onto his brother, saving Azoth at the cost of his own. Azoth was then entombed into an Osiron Contemptor Pattern Librarian Dreadnought, a work of almost impossible replication though they could see no higher honor for the first captain. What the chapter did not see through was that this state left Azoth filled with grief and anger. When he was first awakened he went on a rampage and it took great effort to stop only a young scout, one implanted with former Chapter Master's geneseed several years before, managed to calm the beast. Such an act has almost only ever been done by direct geneseed descendants of the first chapter master. From that day on the first captain was known as Azoth The Sleeping One.

The Fate Seers, to this day, are searching for a way to convince their brothers what must be done and see that man is freed from the binds of the Imperium. The Chapter for a time was torn asunder and the blame was put to Oschea. The Chapter aswell has hunted Oschea and his Seers ever since. While Oschea has made motions to do what he thinks will protect those who reject him by manipulating The Imperium into self-destruction.

* * *

Been in a bit of a Warhammer 40k click as I have been working on one of my stories. So I thought to add a bit more to the fictionpress codex on my Chapter. Yes, that is a Lovecraft reference, in all my lore a lot of my favorite author's are referenced.

Check out the main Warhammer story I have been working on, Lost To The Warp, or one involving the Mythril Lords, As The Flame Burns In Shadow.

Please fave, follow, comment, or do whatever you feel the story deserve. Why not check out my other stories on my FF or FP of the same name.


	5. History: Divided Millenium

"If there is a warfront than there at least one Mythril Lord and a dozen more waiting for their turn."

—A Munitorium Adept, said jokingly (c 690.M32)

o00oo00oo

After the events that would become part of the Fissure. The second in command to the first company rose to take the reins of the Chapter Master. He was Brother Bristecroí "Son of Stars". While he never wanted more than his positions had already granted him in the first company, he took it up. The mantle of rebuilding the chapter and setting them into a new age.

So torn apart by these events the newest chapter master set about to assure they paid their penance, for the cancer that they let take root. More importantly, though it would be far easier to hunt down Oschea and bring his head of that traitor. They honored the wishes of the first chapter master for no more spilling of brothers day, but after that day, he and his ilk were no longer their brothers. This would be done by vastly increasing the number of engagements the chapter took part in by separating their forces. Given that the chapter, like many chapters founded to take part in the great scouring, was a fleet based chapter, such a task could easily be accomplished.

The chapter would engage in less and less united campaigns as time went on. Singular companies were directed to their own engagements with the bare minimum, if not non-existent, help from the whole. The chapter over time would grow scattered to the point that even separate battle forces would begin recruiting, due to the fact that they simply never united with their founding companies and if they did they would fail in their objectives. Several of these forces would eventually grow large enough to be called companies of their own.

The battles that these battlegroups would engage would lay the foundation for the Chapters earliest heroes. These years would also cement the Mythril Lords reliance on flame-based weaponry. As the constant idea of burning away the corruption that had invaded their ranks and the corruption that has infested the Imperium, the use of fire took on a special significance more than it usually did for the chapter that literally held a flame as its most important relic.

Many battlegroups although just disappeared, the warrior scholars dying in combat without out a word to their brothers, consumed by the waves of the sea of souls, or perhaps intoxicated by the secessionist that plagued the Imperium. The names of the lost only ever stored in The Record of the Dead, an ancient scroll said to contain the name of every battle brother to have died or gone missing in the chapter's history and their position, actual or symbolic, within the crypts of the chapter.

This forced them to continually grow in size The separate groups though eventually began developing their own offshoots of the chapters culture. This was mostly caused by the series of encounters that would befall each company in the millennium whether it was theia r enemies or the worlds they encounter. A number of small organizations and brotherhoods would also develop within the chapter as well from battlegroups that became highly specialized or developed often times strange rituals. While this in many ways weakened the chapter it also gained it recognition among the Imperium. During this period though they carried to embers of the Crusade's Flame across the galaxy and numerous battlefields. Many glorious battles were recorded into the chapters annuals ranging from small engagements of single squads to the acts of entire companies coming together.

The Siege of Hirim Sector, for example, was a long series of engagements between the 7th and 5th companies against a Human Xenos shared empire. A lost human colony having some time in the Dark Ages or Long Night settled in with an intelligent, though exceedingly small, herbivorous species that occupied the sectors numerous swamp like worlds. The siege would eventually end with a treaty that granted the Hirimians the same protectorate status as granted to species like the Jokaero, so long as they never left their world, after imperial forces discovered the enemy force possessed an STC device. Fearing its destruction at the hands of either the Hirimians or Humans if the war continued, the overture was made, it was not unprecedented amoung imperial history. While it would take a great deal of debate the two space marine companies' captains agreed to it, only due to the chapter's distaste for killing humans and the fact the War of The Beast had begun to rage across the Imperium, with orks flooding across over its millions of world. The waagh was a far more pressing matter. In truth, it was a temporary measure to be fixed in later years.

This is just one of many of the numerous engagements from where their chapter earned their fame. However, it is far from either the most famous or the most important battle in their history that they would engage in. It is quite often agreed that one of their simplest battles of this era would, as time would reveal, be one of their most important battles. A simple battle against a traitor band being manipulated by the Oschea and his Fate Seers. It would be known in the chapter history as the Massacre of Gwydion. But that day they would find an ember, a flame burning in shadow.

The only true home the fleet based chapter would have been the Requiem Star, the chapter's then primary fortress-monastery. It served as the flagship of the primary crusading force of the chapter along with the singular linchpin that kept the chapter bound together. For this reason the more the chapter broke apart and expanded the greater the need for constant communication to issue orders. Nany perished in service to its astropathic choirs, by the end of the Divided Millenium the Master of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica is said to have dreaded the call of the Mythril Lords. In the imperial date 319.781.M32, this almost caused a massive collapse of the chapter after the battle of the Daemon Eye Nebula. In the Daemon Eye Nebula the fortress-monastery, then a simple battle barge before reconstruction, would be disabled as the crusading force primus battle traitor and Xenos forces. The ship would eventually plow into the surface of the Ramilies Starfort Castle Owlswick, which had been commanded by Lord Admiral Spitfire. This crippled the chapter's command structure for a time.

Much of the Chapter who were not in the middle of a campaign would though come to the defense of the chapter and while only the closest would manage to engage in the months of combat over the nebula, this would be the nearest that the chapter came to reuniting until their symbolic home was restored. Nearly a third of the chapter though was not present and they fail to truly reunite, as soon enough the chapters forces were set out across the galaxy again.

That would not be until the Usurs Crusade in M33. The then Chapter Master Iah Gealach, known as "The Moon Guard" for his defense of the Hirton system, would gather the chapter together as one for the first time since the Fissure. It leads to a great deal of disorganization as the chapter piece mealed itself back together. Iah saw the quickest solution was to integrate the largest of the battle groups into new companies, forming the 11th through 14th companies and integrate many of the smaller groups as minor cults and organizations without destroying them.

* * *

Thanks to Tomosada for his reviews and suggestions.

Check out the main Warhammer story I have been working on, Lost To The Warp, or one involving the Mythril Lords, As The Flame Burns In Shadow.

Please fave, follow, comment, or do whatever you feel the story deserve. Why not check out my other stories on my FF or FP of the same name.


	6. Adoh Bahram: 13th Company Captain

Adoh Bahram is the captain of the 13th company, the chapters main users of jet and assault bikes. He born in the year Imperial year 813 m41 and eventually gaining the position of Captain in the year 905 m41. He was born on the paradise world of Loff-Tefin and was recruited at the age 8, having already shown signs of developing early psychic powers primarily in pyromancy.

He was a quick learner in the operation of many of the chapters vehicles primarily the scout companies bikes squads. Because of this, he was eventually inducted into the 13th company and was part of some minor engagements within Imperial space with Púca squad. His service within the Scout company was a short one. Mostly due to the need for replenishment of the companies following the Blackfire campaign which saw the 2nd, 7th, 13th, and 15th companies needing various states of replenishment, with the 13th needing the most.

The Battle of Naterro saw his rise into the position of company captain. This is primarily a volcanic planet with a unique Xenos race of reptilians known as the Narkia. During the campaign, Adoh squad showed great valor. Adoh himself earning the title The White Rider of Naterro due to thrice returning with his armor stained white from the ash during the worlds more active volcanic season. The campaign lasted several months and unfortunately, the then company captain perished. A temporary captain was temporarily selected until the world was conquered. This has been the captain's second and was very much the most likely to take the position. That was until the intervention of the Chapter Master, who declared that Adoh would take the reigns of the 13th. It came as quite the surprise for much of the chapter and although many questioned the appointment and few have been openly hostile to it. This although makes Adoh the youngest captain in the whole chapter.

He would serve as the primary commander of the strike forces in in the 952 M41 Sub-Sector Grael campaign against the orks and chaos. The sector in the Orion Arm of the in Ultima Segmentum. With luck, they arrived in time to save much of the Imperial forces and civilian who found themselves surrounded. They would aid their Battle Brothers of the chapter The Blood Talons, a space marine chapter who had watched over the world of centuries previously. The Imperial forces would rely strongly on the vessels provided by the Mythril lords during this campaign, most specifically the vessels provided by the 3rd company. In total, the ships of note provided by the strike forces were the Battle cruiser "Flames eternal" and retribution classes "Song of The Imperator" and "The Emperor's inferno". While the exact cause of their withdraw is unknown, Adoh would pull back his forces during a disagreement with the other imperial forces pertaining to their zealous beliefs and their strong use of psychic powers creating a great deal of distrust against them.

The captain saw little other recourse but to withdraw his forces and take relocate most of the system's remaining civilian population. The people eventually relocated and reintegrated into nearby systems, with some of the locals used to replenish the strike forces menials, servants and their Spire-Gaurd.

Due to their crusading among the greater Imperial space, much of the fleet did not return to the chapter home of Mysera until after the siege of their home had begun in 995 M41, though it brought a great deal of relief to the rest of the Myserian forces. They were able to save the Mythril Lord and Spire Gaurd forces of Loc and Loff Tefin making the return a home coming in many ways before they would engage the forces around the Camalos Spirals, a place with more value of heritage than strategic value, before the news from Mysera reached them.

As Captain of the 13th, he rides the relic jet bike of STC design known as "Alacrity of Belisama," and is considered one of her better pilots, having an intense love of speed and adrenaline. This allows for silent death to be brought upon the enemies of the chapter and mankind. Despite the use of power or force swords among the captains, he has always been a user of the power axe. Preferring the more visceral nature of the thing, it was granted to him when he ascended to captain with the blade forged in the fires of Naterro by the chapter's arcanomechanica and bathed ritually in the blood of those xenos who once called it home. It makes him a unique fighter off of his bike compared to most of the chapter. While he rarely uses them he does often keep with him his "crusade" pattern bolter and a wrist mounted "Eternal" pattern melta-pistols created by the forge worlds under the rule of The Mythril Lords.

* * *

You can thank some of the lore from The d20 Master, who was the creator of The Blood Talons chapter and Sub-Sector Grael campaign.

Read, As The Flame Burns In Shadow if you want to see some of the chapter's history in more detail or my work on Fictionpress on the same name.

8/28/2017


	7. Artifact: The Record of Ash

"You see the shards of an ancient bowl, I see the history of man. Man would not rule the stars if he had taken flight among the stars. Man would have never taken flight among the stars if he had never soured among the sky. Man would have never soured among the sky if he had not ruled the land. Man would never rule the land if he could not conquer it. Man would never have conquered it if he could not survive. Man would never have survived without tools like this. Mankind was built upon this, hope your work might contribute a fraction of their worth in humanities continuation. A morte perpetua domine libra nos. Now fetch me tea and ink, leave my collection untouched and stop with your pointless questions"

-Record Keeper Dagda to an acolyte 572.M41

o00oo00o

The Record of Ash, or simply of the dead, is one of the oldest relics of the chapter along with the crusades flame. In there eternal crusade the chapter knew that it would not let the history it is brotherhood to be forgotten, every brother who gave their lives in service of the crusade had to be remembered, So when the book was found during a battle of the Scouring it became a cherish relic for until then they merely made do with a pair of obsidian walls aboard their flagship, now reserved for the chapters greatest heros.

Its was an ancient relic of a world that had been lost during the heresy to the sorcerer of the Thousand Sons and warp smiths of the Iron Warriors. It had been one among a number of ancient tomes that found their resting place on that world in the horror of old night that the traitor's fought to steal as they fled back to the eye of terror. The people made slaves of his small world though rebelled against their masters with the return of the imperium. The fighting was long and hard leaving the Mythril Lord's bloddied and in thanks the people offered their service and relics to the chapter. Only one thing was taken. A simple book with blank pages.

It is a fusion of ancient lost Arcana and Archeotech. The tome is large in the hands of even the Astartes which seems to generate new pages and store those which are unneeded in an infinitely small subspace located within hidden circuitry in the bindings. On each of its pages lies the names, titles, and history of every marine who has ever served and died in the name of the chapter. Upon its cover lay an icon of a scythe, an hourglass, a skull with an amethyst gem for an eye, and a thorny rose.

A single brother holds the position of Keeper of the Dead, it is his task to assure the record is ever up to date. For this task, he has a legion of serf scribes and chapters Apothecarion to assure it is perfect. For the name of every inducted member must be added. It also must be checked for those who fall from the great light of the crusade for they are not dead, their names and loyal history recorded before their records are locked away never to be viewed again.

It seems to have some level of deathly power amplified by ancient technologies for from the tome it is not unknown for the Keeper to call upon the spirits of long-dead brothers for advice and knowledge. In the midsts of battle masters of the tome's use have briefly called upon ethereal amethyst winds that strip the life from those it is used against. This power comes at the cost of willowing the one who uses it until they have a sallow face, skeletal frame, and clammy white skin.

* * *

homebrew has always been something I have enjoyed and mixing warhammer fantasy in 40k is something i have always enjoyed with fuedal worlds and what not. Though the idea of this grand record has existed before the small reference to fantasy

Check out the main Warhammer story I have been working on, Lost To The Warp.

Please fave, follow, comment, or do whatever you feel the story deserve. Why not check out my other stories on my FF or FP of the same name.


End file.
